


Arrival at Noon

by AnnyHolmes221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft is away for Business, and Greg worries
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Greg wollte mit seinen Kollegen gerade zum Mittagessen aufbrechen, da kriegt er eine SMS die seine ganze Tagesplanung gehörig durcheinander wirft.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Arrival at Noon

**Author's Note:**

> Viel Spaß, ich hoffe es gefällt euch :)

Sally und unser neuer, Police Constable Luke Grant, hatten mich gefragt ob ich zum Mittagessen mitkommen wollte, und ich hatte zugesagt warum auch nicht.

Wir standen schon draußen auf dem Flur und wollten gerade losgehen, da bekam ich eine SMS in der Folgendes stand:

"Landung in 60 Minuten. Biggin Hill. Wagen steht bereit." A.

Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus und ich meinte zu Donovan "Ich kann doch nicht mitkommen und nehme nach der Mittagspause ein paar Überstunden, ruft mich bitte nur an, wenn es wirklich wichtig ist!"

Dann joggte ich die paar Meter zu den Aufzügen und machte mich zügig auf den Weg zu dem wartenden Wagen und konnte es kaum erwarten endlich wieder mit meinem Mann vereint zu sein.

Währenddessen wandte sich ein verwunderter PC Grant an seine Vorgesetzte Sergeant Sally Donovan.

"Was war das denn?" Daraufhin erwiderte Sally "Wenn wir Glück haben, ist sein Mann wieder da."

überrascht blickte er sie an "Sein Mann?" Sally blickte nur kurz auf als sie " Jap der Boss ist mit einem Mann verheiratet" erwiderte.

Als Sie dann auf den Lift warteten, kam dann noch ein hoffnungsvolles "Also ist er normalerweise nicht so leicht reizbar und unausgeglichen?" von dem jungen Mann.

Sally schmunzelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf "Nein eigentlich ist er ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch."

das erleichterte den jungen Mann sichtbar, aber Sally ging es nicht viel anders,die letzten zwei Wochen waren wirklich anstrengend gewesen nicht nur das sie mal wieder ein Fall mit hoher Öffentlichkeitswirksamkeit und hoher "Sherlock Beteiligung" hatten, seit der Boss mit dem Freak verwandt war, durfte sie eben genannten nicht mehr so nennen, es war auch anstrengend da Greg unheimlich leicht reizbar und mürrisch war, wenn Mycroft für ein paar Tage geschweige denn Wochen nicht da war.

Doch das ändert sich ja jetzt hoffentlich wieder, zumindest bis zum nächsten Mal …

A/N  
Kleine Info:  
Der London Biggin Hill Airport ist ein Londoner regionaler Flugplatz, etwa 18 Kilometer südöstlich der Innenstadt Londons. Er wird von keiner Fluggesellschaft angeflogen und dient hauptsächlich als Basis für Privat- und Kleinflugzeuge. (wikipedia)


End file.
